Love of Battle
by Puchiko-Tiger
Summary: Takes place after the Sakura Cards Season. I'm pretty good on at summaries now. Sakura/Li pairing later on! Will they kiss or they will say thier final word?
1. Love Of Battle

Disclamer- I don't own CCS, so don't sue me, I ain't got no money!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Love Of Battle~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On a Saturday Morning, Sakura woke up at 8:00o'ck. She's been waiting for Li to come back from Hong Kong.  
  
"Tori, may you drive me to the airport please?" said Sakura loudly upstairs.  
  
"No," said Touya stubbornly.  
  
"I'll drive you," Sakura's father replied.  
  
"Thanks, dad!"  
  
Sakura and her father were at the airport waiting for Li and Meilin. Li and Meilin stepped out of the door and found Sakura and Fujitaka. Meilin was all excited, but not Li. When Sakura and the others were at the park, they talked about the Sakura Cards. For some reason, they won't work anymore.  
  
Li brought up an idea that can save the cards. One day, on the Monday afternoon. Sakura and Tomoyo went to the school to practice their upcoming play, Cinderella. Sakura is Cinderella and Li is the prince. When Sakura got home nobody was there. Sakura found a letter and said that Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun kidnapped Touya and her father.  
  
Sakura ran to Tomoyo's house and together, they found Li and Meilin to discuss this problem.  
  
"What will happen?," asked Sakura.  
  
"I know what their up to, they're setting you up Sakura! They want the cards for themselves!"  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Li, and Meilin went to the Sakura Tower to meet with Ruby Moon.  
  
Sakura followed and disappeared into thin air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note  
  
So what do you think? E-mail me at Mokimonki@aol.com.  
  
The next chapter will be named The Middle Love.  
  
And thanks for Inferno Flare for proofreading my story!!! I'm forever in your debt. (Just kidding! ^_^) 


	2. The Middle Love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Middle Love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~I don't Own CCS (Card Captor Sakura) please don't sue me!~  
  
********************************************************  
  
When Sakura disappeared with Ruby-Moon into thin air, Sakura was frightened and she thought about her parents and friends. Sakura appeared in a castle with black roses and a beautiful full moon.  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry about your little wretched friends that you got there," Said Ruby-Moon evilly.  
  
"Don't say that mean word to my friends," Said Sakura madly.  
  
When the door was opened by a little black stuffed cat-doll. Ruby-moon walked to the stuffed cat-doll.  
  
"I'm Eriol again, HahaHA," Said Eriol.  
  
"Ok, Brat thanks for your introducing," Said Sakura  
  
"Silence," Said Eriol  
  
When everything was going black, Sakura fainted and carried to the prison with his brother and father. When two gentlemen surrounded Sakura, she was surprised that it was her family.  
  
"What are you doing here," said Fujitaka.  
  
"Sakura," said Touya.  
  
" I missed you all and that's why I'm here," said Sakura sadly.  
  
Ruby Moon toke Fujitaka, Sakura and Touya out of the prison to see Eriol.  
  
Sakura used one of her Sakura Cards to summon a monster. She summoned Sleep and Sleep came out and flew everywhere dropping shining sprinkles. When Eriol, Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun fall asleep. Sakura and her parents ran to safety. Spinel Sun was awaked because he have magic on him so he awake the others.  
  
"Dad, Lets go away, I don't want to stay," said Sakura.  
  
Suddenly, purple and pink fog or smoke appeared. It was Ruby Moon!  
  
******  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Love is Friendship

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Love is Friendship~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like this story? If yes R&R. Thanks and don't sue me. I ain't got money  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Quiet," said Fujitaka.  
  
Since when the fog appeared, Sakura was totally unconscious and she needs help.  
  
"The fog is poison," said Touya  
  
"SHUT UP, we are in a great danger as well as Sakura if you have a LIFE!" said Fujitaka.  
  
"Where is the pesky little brat? SAKURA SAKURA SAKURA, where are you!" yelled Ruby Moon loudly.  
  
*****Five Minutes Now****  
  
Li and the others were waiting then they saw Spinel Sun coming out of the tower. They followed Spinel and they made it in the castle.  
  
"Meilin, Tomoyo,be careful," said Li.  
  
" Ok," said Tomoyo.  
  
Suddenly they found Sakura and her parents behind the coffin.  
  
Eriol came out and summoned the Zombie.  
  
When the zombie appeared. Eriol order it to find Sakura and her parents and friends.  
  
" Fire," said Li,but it won't work on the zombie.  
  
"Curse You Asshole" said Li.  
  
They ran away with Sakura on Li's arms. The zombie was right behind them. When Sakura was better still on Li's arm. She summoned Windy.  
  
"Windy, Show your power and blast your powers," said Sakura.  
  
The Windy's wind blown the zombie's bones apart. They ran out the castle, but Ruby Moon was following them.  
  
" Pink Shine Moon," yelled Ruby Moon  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," yelled Sakura and the others.  
  
They fell down, but they keep running.  
  
  
  
They stopped and fell asleep on the chariot of Yue's. They were almost their, but great danger starts to happened when they was awakened. Their monsters, red boiling blood and everything was killed in this world.  
  
"UH!" said Sakura gashed.  
  
They were in Sakura's dream when she lost the judgment. Creepy shadows appeared and it was CLOW!  
  
Yue and Keroberous ran to Clow of a excitement to see their master and again.  
  
" Sakura, you are a brave girl that the cards have chosen you," said Clow.  
  
"Why are you here," said Sakura.  
  
"I was here to save your family because I don't want you to have great danger," said Clow.  
  
When they keep talking and talking they found a way out of to get away. They keep shouting. Then blue fog started and Spinel Sun appeared.  
  
"Take this you fat ass cat," said Keroberous  
  
Keroberous punch him and he has fainted.  
  
"Let's go and fight evil and recapture your Sakura Cards," said Li  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Fourth Story is coming and you should get prepared.  
  
The Fight Across Enemies.  
  
I'll write 3 pages in the fourth story.  
  
Email me at Mokimonki@aol.com  
  
Thanks to inferno flare again because his great heroic proofreading.  
  
Send him a mail if you want your story proofread  
  
At taisuke621@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks and R&R please. 


	4. The Fight Across Enemies

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Fight Across Enemies ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like this story because I thinks it's cool Bye. Don't sue me, I ain't got not money  
  
When the group ran away after when they beat Spinel up. Sakura and the others were running too. Then Eriol found where Sakura are going.  
  
"I got you little girl, right into my TRAP," said Eriol.  
  
******  
  
Sakura was tired than ever. Li was trying to cast fire and it won't work on anything. He tried thunder, same thing.  
  
" Damn ShIT," yelled Li  
  
" Calm down asshole," yelled Touya  
  
Eriol trapped Sakura and the others when it is in the morning.  
  
"I got you now," said Eriol  
  
Everybody was trapped in different dimension. Sakura was trapped in a world with pink cheery blossoms everywhere. In Li, he is in a room with Buddha casting spells. Meilin is in a martial art room, then Yue is living in the moon and Keroberous is living in the sun. Clow is in a card room with the Sakura Cards everywhere. Fujitaka and Touya were in a giant marble with Fujitaka's wife.  
  
" Hahahahahahaha," said Eriol.  
  
"Help," said Sakura crying  
  
Then a Clow Card appeared and its name is The Good. The Good Card is to change evil to good. She knew this card along. She knew it when she was 3 after when her mother died.  
  
"Mother," said Sakura.  
  
Then the true power has appeared. Her staff turned into a same staff, but with a moon and a heart in the middle.  
  
"Say this word with me Sakura," said Sakura's mother  
  
"Ok mother," replied Sakura  
  
*************  
  
  
  
" The love of the shining moon, give me the power and show my faith to unlock my heart!" chanted Sakura and her mother.  
  
Everything was back to normal. The whole group was back even Sakura's mother in a life form. They were in the Palace Of Eriol. Eriol was surprised because they were back.  
  
"Eriol, we are back and we are here to destroy your inner evil," said Sakura  
  
"Never," said Eriol  
  
Eriol and Ruby Moon summoned the great Sakura Dragon. Sakura and the others were shocked and they were scared. Sakura stand up and didn't hide.  
  
"I Sakura will defend and offend evil," said Sakura  
  
"Me too," said Li and Meilin.  
  
" Us Three," said Yue and Keroberous  
  
" Us too," said Touya, Sakura's mother, and Fujitaka.  
  
When the battle started, Ruby Moon cheated, she made the purple poison fog appeared.  
  
"HAHAA," laughed Ruby Moon.  
  
Sakura toke her staff and said the love of the shining moon, give me the power and show my faith to unlock my heart! She summoned The Good Card.  
  
"Good Card, Show yourself and offend us," said Sakura  
  
Spinel Sun uses his power shield and block Eriol, Ruby, and himself.  
  
  
  
The Good Card disappeared and Sakura was nervous. Sakura thought about something that she learn when she was talking to the Dark and Light. The sisters said that the judgment would awake when you see the past of your family and friends. Sakura stand up and yelled Wing Appearer.  
  
"This game won't end yet!" said Sakura  
  
"It will soon," said Eriol.  
  
When Keroberous return to Kero. Sakura and Kero DNA to Sakura Song.  
  
  
  
"What the HELL is that women," said Ruby Moon.  
  
" We are the guardian of all kind!" said Sakura Song  
  
Sakura Song disappeared and they appeared back of them. They speed attack through Eriol but they missed. Sakura Song used the same attack as Eriol sending them to different dimensions. Sakura Song returns to true form. Sakura went into Eriol's dimension, Kero went in to Spinel's dimension and finally Yue went into Ruby Moon's dimension. Sakura awaked Eriol and she said are you Okay.  
  
" Yes, I'm fined," said Eriol.  
  
Sakura toke out her staff and The Good.  
  
" I would help you," said Sakura smiling to Eriol.  
  
"But nobody likes me," replied Eriol.  
  
" You need to follow your heart and that's all," said Sakura  
  
" Ok," said Eriol thankfully.  
  
Sakura took the card change Eriol, Spinel, and Ruby Moon to goodness. When they returned to the castle. They apologized and they went back to the real world.  
  
" Thanks everybody," said Eriol  
  
"Thanks," said Narika the human form of Ruby Moon.  
  
  
  
"Lets go play at Sakura's house," said Spinel.  
  
Sakura and the others returned to home. Sakura, Li, Kero, and Spinel went upstairs to talk about the Sakura Cards. Li and Sakura went on the computer and start chatting online with Narika and Eriol.  
  
  
  
********The end************  
  
Li and Sakura are going to be gf and bf.  
  
Email me at Mokimonki@aol.com  
  
Thanks even more for inferno flare again.  
  
  
  
Thanks bye. The last story is called Kiss Or The Final Word. 


	5. The Kiss Or The Final Word part I

The Kiss Or The Final Word ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey, sorry bout the late story and here it is ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Sakura and Li where fine at first, they had a dream of the future that they are in great danger. Then Sakura woke up and saw everything backwards.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" said Sakura Loudly  
  
Sakura runs down and saw the Sakura cards were released and Sakura was scared. Everyone was hurt even Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo Are you OK?" said Sakura  
  
Tomoyo was killed by the firey. Sakura start seeing 3 peoples that is in Chinese robes.  
  
Chinese 1 said, "Where is Li!"  
  
Chinese 2 said, " Yeah!!"  
  
Chinese 3 said, "He is going down by the Chinese priests"  
  
Sakura saw them and she ordered Earthy to attack the 3 priests. It's didn't work! The Sakura Cards were attacking people in the city.  
  
"I order you to stop!" said Sakura  
  
But they won't listen. Sakura cried and suddenly a boy came.  
  
"Sakura! Are you ok?" said Li  
  
Sakura saw Li and hugged him and cried.  
  
" Magic Blade!" yelled Li  
  
It won't work and Freeze attacked Sakura, but Li brought Sakura safe in to the house. Li went to the bathroom and saw the priest's shadow.  
  
"Li." said Chinese 1  
  
" You shut up right now!" said Li  
  
~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~ Sorry! I'm tired! Sorry. Read part 2. Part 2 is the end of the story.. 


End file.
